


Decyzja

by Warcaby_W



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warcaby_W/pseuds/Warcaby_W
Summary: To nie tak miało być, myślą. To miało skończyć się inaczej - lepiej, szczęśliwie, kiedyś, jest tego tak wiele; szkoda tylko, że to puste słowa





	Decyzja

 

**Status:** zakończone;

**Długość:** +650 słów;

**Kanon:** poszedł się bujać;

**Paring:** brak;

 

 

**Decyzja**

 

(To nie tak miało być, myślą. To miało skończyć się inaczej - _lepiej, szczęśliwie, kiedyś_ , jest tego tak wiele; szkoda tylko, że to puste słowa)

 

Nie może uwierzyć, że Luffy tak po prostu upada. Moment kiedy pada na kamienny bruk, kiedy jego ciało styka się z ziemią jest jak wybuch. Rzeczywistość jest jak wielki grzyb z pyłu, ognia i krwi, który nie chce zgasnąć.

Przez chwilę patrzy na (ciało, tak poplątane i poranione, że nie jest pewny, czy nie patrzy na zbieraninę przypadkowych kończyn i szmat) kapitana.

Jego ręka drga, ale nie ma pojęcia w którym kierunku. Czuje się ogłuszony, wszystko wydaje się być dziwnie ciche, widzi krzyczących ludzi, ale ich nie słyszy.

Robi krok w tył (chce uciec).

Wyciąga katanę, jedną, pozostałe są wbite w ziemię bardzo daleko stąd.

Bez słowa podchodzi do leżącego obok Luffy'ego ciała.

Nie jeszcze nie ciała.

Staje nad mężczyzną, którego urywany oddech świszczy w ciszy i patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

Unosi miecz i wbija go w serce człowieka, który zabił jego kapitana.

 

(Decyzja nie jest łatwa. Nie jest też trudna. Jest po prostu nieprzyjemnie oczywista. Decyzja jest w ich spojrzeniach, gestach i smutku)

 

Rozstają się w milczeniu. To nie tak, że tego chcą.

On idzie pierwszy (zawsze pierwszy) i obiecuje sobie, że jeszcze kiedyś o nim usłyszą. Nie odchodzi jednak daleko, skręca w najbliższą uliczkę i opiera się o ścianę.

To nie jest takie proste. Odejść (tak jakby byli zupełnie obcymi dla siebie ludźmi).

Zamiast tego stoi schowany w cieniu starej kamienicy i słucha oddalających się kroków.

 

(Następna decyzja jest już mniej oczywista)

 

Zostaje w mieście jeszcze przez kilka dni. Wynajmuje małą klitkę, którą właściciel z sumiastym wąsem i wielkim brzuchem nazywa szumnie pokojem hotelowym (mało go to obchodzi, skoro za każdym razem trafia do niego pijany).

Czeka tak długo aż nabiera pewności, że zostaje sam.

 

(Kolejna natomiast powinna być inna)

 

Siada przy barze i uderza palcem nerwowo o blat (to dzisiaj, wie to doskonale gdy) barman bez słowa podaje mu butelkę alkoholu i zakurzoną szklankę. Łapie butelkę i zostawia na brudnym blacie dwie monety. Poprawia chustę owiniętą wokół ramienia, jedną dłoń zaciska na szyjce butelki, a drugą na rękojeści miecza i idzie prosto przed siebie.

Idzie ulicą, mija rzędy domów, ludzi, zwierzęta, opuszcza miasto i trafia do kolejnego.

 

(Potem po prostu idzie ulicą, mija rzędy domów, ludzi, zwierzęta, opuszcza miasto i trafia do kolejnego, idzie ulicą, mija rzędy domów, ludzi... - czasami jest tak jak w błędnym kole, ale przecież sam tak wybrał)

 

Przygląda się listom gończym wywieszonym na ogromnej tablicy przed wejściem do kolejnego miasta. Zaciska dłoń na pustej sakiewce, a jego wzrok trafia na stary list, którego wydanie niegdyś świętował. Zrywa go i wypuszcza z dłoni; kartka unosi się wysoko i wiruje na wietrze, oddala się coraz dalej i dalej, aż w końcu ginie za dachem z czerwonej dachówki.

Zaciska dłoń w pięść i ignorując burczenie brzucha idzie ulicą, mija rzędy domów, ludzi, zwierzęta, opuszcza miasto i trafia do kolejnego.

 

(Walczy i odbiera kolejne nagrody - ludzie wydają się nie pamiętać o tym, że sam był piratem; walczy i pokonuje coraz to silniejszych przeciwników - omija wzrokiem listy gończe za głowy swojej byłej załogi; walczy i staje się coraz silniejszy - wie, że kiedyś będzie najlepszy; walczy - przecież tego chciał, prawda?)

 

Wychodzi na balkon i opiera się o barierkę, a zimne powietrze sprawia, że trzeźwieje szybciej niż by tego chciał.

Porusza dłonią w której trzyma zielona butelkę i przygląda się ciemnemu płynowi wznoszącemu się i opadającemu po szklanej ściance.

Przeklina i patrzy na ulicę pod sobą; ludzie w kolorowych strojach tańczą w pomarańczowym świetle latarni.

Wzdycha i patrzy w niebo; księżyc w pełni i miliony gwiazd przytłaczają go.

Patrzy przed siebie nic nie widzącym wzrokiem. Bierze solidny łyk alkoholu.

Unosi butelkę do toastu i pije jeszcze więcej (w końcu pije za to, że został pozbawiony wszystkiego).

Zielona butelka lśni w bladej księżycowej poświacie, a on zanosi się pijackim śmiechem.

 

(Wszystko tonie i wiruje na dnie pustej butelki; chciałby sięgnąć gwiazd, ale zamiast tego zbliża się do niego brukowana uliczka; to była najłatwiejsza decyzja w jego życiu)


End file.
